impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Over
A Game Over is the outcome of losing all of your lives in many video games, including the Impossible Quiz series. The Impossible Quiz Demo In TIQD, the screen is white, with red text reading "Incorrect!", a "Retry" button, and an "Arrgh! I give up!" button. TIQD does not have a life counter, and getting any question wrong results in an instant game over. That's why you must be VERY careful in this quiz, because make the smallest mistake and you get an immediate Game Over! Unique to this quiz is that each question features a different "splash text", excluding the final question, which simply sends the player straight back to the main menu if they click the wrong item. The Impossible Quiz Beta In the unreleased TIQβ, the screen is white, with red and yellow text reading "Incorrect!", a green "Retry" button and a red "Give up... Like an Arse" button. Just like the Demo, the Beta did not have a life counter, and presumably would have given an instant game over upon clicking an incorrect answer. That's why you must be VERY careful in this quiz, too, because make the smallest mistake and you get an immediate Game Over! The Impossible Quiz In TIQ, the Game Over screen is black and green, with red text that reads "GAME OVER". There is also a "TRY AGAIN?" button, which appears to be made out of ink or paint. A fake Game Over screen appears in Question 107, where you have to wait for it to disappear to continue. Clicking "TRY AGAIN?" on this fake screen makes you get a real Game Over. It is the only quiz which does not have a "GIVE UP" button (the most likely reason why you cannot give up is because you must prove Splapp-Me-Do wrong with the quiz name by completing it). There are 3 lives in TIQ. The Impossible Quiz 2 In TIQ2, the Game Over screen is purple, with the usual "TRY AGAIN?" button and return of a "GIVE UP" option. It reuses the same sound effect from the Demo. It also uses a "YAAAAAAY!" sound effect when clicking "TRY AGAIN?". A glitch exists where getting a Game Over on Question 1 may make you go to Question 2 instead. There are 5 lives in TIQ2. The Impossible Quiz Book In TIQB, the screen varies by chapter. In Chapters 1 and 3, the screen is once again black and features Chris jumping down on fire. Otherwise, it functions exactly like the screen in TIQ2 with the sounds changed. In Chapter 2, the Guide to the Galaxy will glitch with random text and Phlovomites and the "GAME OVER" flashing and Chris will facepalm and present you with the "TRY AGAIN :D" and "GIVE UP D:" choices. In Chapter 2, a glitch occurs that you will have a Lifebuoy after you get a Game Over. A similar glitch to the one in TIQ2 exist in Chapter 3, where you may start at Question 102 if you get a Game Over at Question 101. There are 5 lives in TIQB. Category:The Impossible Quiz Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:The Impossible Quiz Demo Category:The Impossible Quiz Beta